1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for stripping insulation from cables and conductors and in particular to a tool useful in preparing house wiring electric cable for termination.
2. The Prior Art
The conventional way that housewiring cable has been prepared for termination heretofore is to slit the outer insulating jacket with a pocket knife or the like, peel back the jacket, cut off the freed portion of the jacket, and then strip the insulation from the separate conductors. While this method was generally effective, it did have several undesirable side effects. For example, during the initial slicing of the jacket the insulation on the conductors could also be cut at undesired locations. Also the individual conductors could be stripped of too little or too much insulation. The first case would require repeating the stripping operation while the latter case would require trimming the conductor.
There have been several tools proposed to overcome the above problems. Some of these tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,818,641; 3,161,088; 3,254,407; and 3,304,605. These tools did not solve all of the problems either individually or collectively.